Phoenix from ashes
by itsgamerlife93
Summary: Phoenix from ashes is a story of a young powerful Harry who realises his true heritage and embraces it . He realises there is noone for him other than himself. He grows a spine amd stands up for himself in a wizarding world full of prejudices and bigotry. He carves a niche for himself by living upto his true potential rather than hiding behind others skirts.


**Thump. Thump. Thump. ...**

 **Heart drumming wildly , Harry looked around the tent in an adrenaline rush, eagerly looking forward to his upcoming task ..both in fear and excitement. This was the moment he was waiting for. This was the moment he was gonna show the world Lord Hadrian James Potter-Peverall , Lord of the Anceient and Noble house of Potter and Peverall, Heir to Gryffindor, Conqueror of Slytherin, was not some mere child they could trifle with. He was tired of hiding behind the Gryffindor Golden boy facade, of being judged as a hero and a villain by the people who knew nothing of what he went through.For others, he has always been Harry Potter , their 'resident celebrity' as Severus 'Snivillous' Snape eloquently put in the first ever Potions Class they had.**

 **But the reality was quite different.His first ten years with the Dursleys, was hell on earth personified.Shivers ran through him when he thought about it. His hands clenched, images of him being tormented by his so called relatives flew past his inner mind. Coming to Hogwarts, the prestigious institution for wizardry , marked a new beginning in his life.**

 **Magic...The world of magic had enraptured little Harry's mind and soul... and he started living for real once he entered the wizarding world.Contrary to popular belief, harry was not a slacker nor a dimwit. He worked hard and had a brain that surpassed any that lived.He had the urge to learn each and every aspect of magic he came across and it came easy to him.But the years with dursleys had certainly did a number on him.He continued downplaying his abilities even after reaching hogwarts and acted as a slow dimwit so as not to get in anyone's cross hairs.Though if it was fear that motivated him to do so in past, ...it was his need and possessiveness for friends Ron and hermione that made me him continue so in hogwarts too.**

 **This year was different though.He realised how little the adults didn't care for his pleas and didn't trust him on him being elected as triwizard champion. They made him go along with it as well without even bothering to see wether he could be exempted from contract.Dumbledore...Harry didn't know what he was playing at.He knew for sure that his life well being didn't matter to dumbledore as long as dumbledores plan for greater good was carried out. Harry had initially looked up to him as a benevolent guardian but recent episodes had overturned his good will and opinion about the headmaster rather completely. Also he realised dumbledore probably knew all about his mistreatment at dursleys and didn't lift a finger to help him.Hiding a stone from a dark lord hell bent on revenge inside a school full of children by safeguarding it with protections that can be bypassed by eleven year old kids with one year of magical education didn't seem like what a sane man of Dumbledore's caliber would do.It didn't make sense to keep the school open when there was a monstrous basilisk roaming inside school craving for blood either.Bringing dementors who feeded on happy thoughts, to a school full of children was like asking a wolf to guard over a chicken. But all these happened.Under the great and almighty Dumbledore's nose.That itself was an alarming indicator that the old man knew what was going on ..so was either playing along with it or orchestrating it...**

 **The hat considered him for slytherin with reason.Along with all that bravado and nobleness Harry also possessed a burning thirst for knowledge ,ambition to survive any stone that will be hurled at him and a clever mind that surpassed many. It was all molded in a hell named 'Privet drive'. Years of neglect and abuse had made Harry more tougher and stronger than any other kid his age.He learnt to adapt and improvise and stand on his own leg.The idea of pain or death didn't scare him.But betrayal, that was a whole another case. Last year it was the news of Peter Pettigrew betrayed his parents to Voldemort. This year , he was coming into terms with how much betrayal can go n wizarding world. First it was the boos coming when his name came out of the cup.His schoolmates all looked at him with loathing and hatred and believed home to be a cheater.Even his supposed to be best friends Ron and Hermione didn't.Ron went so far as to accuse him of being an attention seeking moron.It hurt.It hurt damn alot.Then it was Dumbledore and his interrogation.He knew in his heart that the headmaster could have found a loophole to get him out of this situation.But he didn't .That meant something was gonna happen this year and dumbledore wanted him at the center of it .**

 **"Well if they wanted to play games with me,I will give them a damn good show!" thought Harry.An evil grin came up to his face when he thought about what he was gonna do. Poor wizarding world was never gonna know what hit them when he was done with them.**


End file.
